Drakmor Castle
Castle3.jpg|Drakmor Castle Training Goals: Before moving on to Castle Guards, i would suggest Top Stats to be at 190 STR, 210 DEX, 190 CON. Along with Hobbit Dagger, Black Amulet, and 2 L Rings you surely will not get killed if u are hit back. Need a Non-Satyr Test on this one to be sure it is accurate for 1-rounding. Before moving on to Elite Guards, i would suggest Top Stats to be at 250 STR, 290 DEX, 250 CON. Be sure to be wielding a Hobbit Dagger, Black Amulet, and 2 L Rings. This will prevent you from being killed if u get hit back as well. Once u find your first Guard Sword it will be MUCH easier to kill them. (If you are not 1-rounding them and would like to use food when u get hit until the Guard Sword does drop, that is a viable option. But be warned the Guard Sword doesn't drop often, roughly 1% of the time or less.) Before moving on to Dragon Whelps, be sure your Life total is above 1050 in order to not die if you happen to be hit back. i would suggest Stats to be at least 300 STR, 350 DEX, 300 CON. Be sure to have your Guard Sword equipped along with 2 L Rings and a Black Amulet, of course. This is where the option of saving all of your Cooked Meat will come in handy, seeing as how these Dragon Whelps do not drop food. You aught to be here at the Main Hall for quite some time before you are ready for the Haunted House. At this point, you have a couple of options... The first training area of the Haunted House has two types of critters, Wandering Bones (fairly weak, but drop 2 pieces of Fresh Flesh which is good food i might add) and Necromancers (Much stronger but no drops). Some people choose to hunt only the Wandering Bones to acquire food and return to Drakmor Castle to hunt Dragon Whelps when food runs out. You can train on whelps primarily until you are comfortable with 1-rounding both types of critters in the first training area of the Haunted House OR you could use your patience and just hunt the Wandering Bones, while ignoring the Necromancers. The second option is fairly dangerous, but if you are careful and are not bothered by having to only hit the Wandering Bones then this might be a viable option for you. Option 1: I would suggest Top Stats to be ??? STR, ??? DEX, ??? CON before being able to effectively 1-round both the Wandering Bones and Necromancers. Option 2: I would suggest Top Stats to be ??? STR, ??? DEX, ??? CON before hunting only the Wandering Bones and ignoring the Necromancers. Quest Goals: You will need to kill two Evil Rookie Guards that appear at the end of the Narrow Corridor; they appear about 5% of the time (see map for location). You will also need to kill two Castle Guard Captains that appear at the end of Level One; they appear about 5% of the time (see map for location). When you get to the Elite Guards you will need to collect 20 Guard Swords. Equip the first one you find to make killing easier. You will only need to collect 19 more after the one you equip because when you turn in the Quest they are not taken from you. After doing so, return to the Mayor and he will allow you access to the Main Hall. You will have to kill 125 Dragon Whelps to complete your next quest given by the Mayor. Finally, you will have to go to the Chamber of the King and get the note from Phar saying that he has kidnapped the King and return to the Mayor with the note. Miscellaneous Info: Make sure to equip all new armor as you come to it. Keep a few spare sets in your storage in town and sell the rest. This will really be the first time in the game where you will be able to accumulate a large amount of gold.